Anything for you
by g.C.l.C.d
Summary: A cute fanfic about 2012 Donnie and April. I really suck at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

Three Teenage turtles and a teen girl sat in silence, waiting. April was playing with her fingers, Leo and Mikey sat on the couch, and Raph was staring off into space with an angry look on his face. April kept playing with her fingers, trying not to think about what happened earlier that night.  
*"April look out!"  
"DONNIE NO!"*  
She shuddered when the memory came flooding back.  
'Why would he do that?'  
Master Splinter walked into the room and anounced his presence by clearing his throut. Everyone snapped to attention.  
"Is he going to be okay?"  
"Don't worry Leonardo, it's just a burn. He's very lucky it didn't puncture his lungs."  
Everone sighed in releaf. April rubbed her arm and spoke up.  
"Can I talk to him?"  
Splinter nodded in aproval. When she walked past him she entered a room down the hall and saw her friend Donnie, lying on his back on his bed, his chest bandeged up, and an ice pack on top.  
"Hey Donnie."  
"hey April."  
She sat down at the edge of his bed.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"A little sour, but I'm good. What about you?"  
"Fine."  
The sat there in an akward silence. April finaly had enough and asked the question that's been bugging her all night.  
"So why did you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"THAT Donnie."  
She gestured to his chest.  
"That blast could have killed you! Why on earth would you do that?"  
Donatello slowly sat up, trying not to hurt himself, and placed the ice pack on his chest down.  
"I didn't want you to get hurt."  
"Dosen't give you a good excuse to jump infront of an armed krang though."  
"I'm sorry if I freaked you and the guys out, but when I saw you and that Krang I kinda panicked. So I disided it was either going to be you, or me. I really don't want to see you get hurt April."  
*Smack*  
Donnie grabbed the back of his head where April smacked him.  
"OW! What the heck April?!"  
April sudently rapped her arms around him, making sure not to hurt him. Donnie felt his cheeks go warm, he hesitated for a moment but started to hug her back.  
"That's the stupidest, and sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."  
"Thanks, I think."  
They sat there for a few momments before they pulled away.  
"Thanks Don, you're the best. But don't do something like that again."  
"You're welcome, and I'll try."  
April leaned forward, and to Donnies suprised, kissed him on the cheek. She then stood up and headed towards the door.  
"I'll let you rest, good night Donnie."  
He just sat there in shook with his hand on his cheek. When she left a big grin formed on his face, exposing the gap in his teeth.  
"Booyakisha!"  
He pumped his fist in the air but quicky regreted it when pain flared up in his chest.  
"Ow, ow. Okay that was stupid of me."  
He layed back down and placed the ice pack back on his chest.  
"Minus all the bad stuff that happened tonight, this is the best night ever."

I just love these two to death! So freakin' adorable! If you guys want me to make more DonniexApril storys you can leave me an idea and I will type it up. Don't worry I will give you credit. ;)


	2. Chapter 2 Poor Don

"I said I was sorry!"  
"Well sorry isn't going to get rid if this cold Mikey!"  
Mikey groaned. He and his older brother Donnie just got back from sledding and Donnie was in a very bad mood.  
"How was I suppose to know you would land in the pound?"  
Don just mumbled under his breath and pulled on his blanket wrapped around him.  
"You could have said something before you jumped off."  
"Hey guys!"  
Donnie and Mikey turned to the entrance of the lair and saw April walk in.  
What's up?"  
Ally peeked her head over the edge of the entrance, startling April.  
"I'm the one who's up."  
"WOAH!"  
She stumbled backwards.  
"Giant cat!"  
Ally did a back flip and landed on her feet.  
"The name's Ally, you must be April. Donnie told me all about you, and you seem like a really nice girl."  
She held out her paw, April stared at her for a moment the cautiously placed her hand on Allys paw.  
"Um, hi? How long have you known the guys?"  
"A few weeks."  
"And how have I never seen you before?"  
"I've been busy fixing up my new home, I'm taking a break today. By the way, you might want to stay away from Don today. The dude's been blowing snot rockets since he and Freckles got back."  
"HEY!"  
April looked past Ally and saw Donnie on the couch with a blanket wrapped tightly around himself. He blushed slightly and waved at April.  
"Hehe, hey April."  
Don felt his nose twitch and grabbed a tissue.  
"ACHOO!"  
Ally snickered and leaned by April.  
"Told you."  
April walked over to Donnie and patted his shell.  
"Aw, it sticks that you're sick."  
"Ya well, you can blam that on Mikey."  
"Dude, how many times do I have to say sorry?!"  
Ally grabbed the back of Mikeys mask and pulled him with her to the exit.  
"Come on Mikey, let's leave these two alone. Besides, you gave Donnie a bad enough head ake. No need to give April one."  
"HEY! I don't need to leave- OWOWOWOW OKAY I'M COMING!"  
"Good turtle."  
When the two were gone April turned to Don.  
"I like her already. Why haven't you guys ever told me about her."  
"It must have slipped our minds."  
He suddenly started coughing, when he was done Donnie began to shiver. April quickly left and came back with another blanket. She put it around her sick friend, who accepted gratefully.  
"Do you want anything for you're throat? How about some tea?"  
"Yes please."  
After a few minutes April came back with a steaming cup of tea and handed it to Donnie.  
"Thanks April."  
"You're welcome."  
They sat there while Don drank his tea in silence, April disided to speak up.  
"Sooo, how did you get sick?"  
"Mikey and I went sledding since he's been wanting to do that ever since it snowed. Leo was meditating, and Raph was busy beating a punching bag so I went with him. We went sledding by the park, by they was we were covered up so no one could see us, but on the trip down Mikey lost control and he jumped off before the sled crashed into the pond."  
April chucked.  
"So you wound up falling in the freezing water and catching a cold?"  
"Yup, and it's not funny."  
"Sorry, you just seem to get the worst of luck sometimes."  
Don rubbed his eyes and groaned.  
"I know, and it's a real pain in the shell."  
April placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm sure it will get better, eventually."  
Donnie rolled his eyes and yawned. April gave him a small smile.  
"Mabey you should get some sleep, you look pretty tired."  
Don nodded, April stood up to leave.  
"Wait."  
She turned around and saw Donnie blushing, she couldn't figure out if it was from embarrassment or from a fever.  
"Can you, um, stay with me?"  
April giggled, she sat back down and Donnie layed down. She placed Don head on her leg like she did when he was beat by the mutant monkey Rockwell.  
"Thanks April."  
"You're welcome Don. Sleep tight."

Story idea by BlackRose556

Still taking story ideas. P.S. I don't want to jump to far with their relationship till season 2.


	3. Chapter 3 V-day

"Watcha doing Tecnogeek?"  
"GAH, ALLY!"  
Donnie turned around and hid something behind his back when he heard his friend come in.  
"Um, um, what are you doing here?"  
"I'm getting my anchovy pizza. Knowing Mikey he didn't touch it as long as it has anchovies."  
Ally tilted her head and looked behind Don.  
"What's behind your back?"  
"NOTHING! GOTTOGO!"  
He tryed to leave but Ally blocked his path.  
"You're hiiiiiding something!"  
"NO!"  
"Yes you are!"  
"No, I'm NOT. Let me pass."  
Ally grinned and let Donnie pass. When he walked passed her Don pulled his hands out from behind his back and saw what he was hiding was gone.  
"Well look at this. 'To April, Love Donetello. Happy V-day. Aaaaaawwww."  
Don turned around, Ally was holding a small box and a card. She started to sniff the box.  
"Ohmygosh! You made her cookies?! That's so sweet!"  
"HEY, give that back!"  
To his surprise, Ally willingly handed it back to him.  
"Relax Donnie, if you haven't noticed yet, I'm nothing like your brothers."  
"Uh, thanks."  
"So, you going to give it to her or what?"  
Don scratched the back of his head.  
"I'm not sure."  
"What do you mean, you're not sure, April will LOVE it."  
He started to play with the box, Ally caught on right away.  
"You worried she won't love you though, huh?"  
Donnie sighed.  
"Ya, a little."  
Ally rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
"Donnie,Donnie, Donnie. When will you learn?"  
He looked at her with a confused look.  
"If a girl truly cares about you, she won't care what you look like. Even if you're a mutant turtle on the outside,"  
She placed her paw on his chest.  
"You're an everyday, brainiac, teenage nerd on the inside."  
"How do you know stuff like this?"  
Ally bit her lip and sucked in her breath. Her ears twitched and she looked around.  
"I have a collection of dating magazines I found in dumpsters. If you tell anyone about that I will smack you out of your shell, I know for a fact that Raph will never let me hear the end of it."  
"Don't tell anyone, got it."  
Ally grinned.  
"Good, now April is watching a movie with the others and it's a PERFECT time to give her your gift. Lets go."  
Ally pushed Donnie out of the kitchen and started to push him into the living room.  
"Wait WHAT!? Nononono, not yet! I'm not ready yet!"  
"Quit hiding in you shell like a turtle."  
"I AM a turtle."  
despite how much Donnie protected Ally kept shoving Donnie to the living room. When April came into Allys view she called out to her.  
"HEY APRIL! DONNIE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"  
April turned her head towards them. Donnie gave Ally a death glare, she just stuck out her tounge and joined Raph, Mikey, and Leo on the couch.  
"So, what do you want to talk to me about?"  
Don swallowed a lump in his throat. He walked over to her and handed her the box and card.  
"Happy Valentines day April."  
A grin formed on Aprils face, she took the items and read the card first. Her smile grew, she then opened up the box and saw the cookies.  
"Aaaaawwwww, Donnie, thank you!"  
She stood up and gave him a hug. Don wrapped his arms around her as well. He could see Mikey snickering and making kissy faces, Ally smacked him in the back of the head with her tail and gave Don a thumbs up. When they separated from their hug they sat down, and April started nibbling on the cookies.  
"Oh wow, these are good!"  
"Thanks April."  
Ally grinned, she was glade that Don was enjoying his Valentines day. She felt something thick tap her shoulder, she looked and saw Raph, blushing, and holding up a slightly damaged rose.  
"I found it in the sewer tunnel, soooo happy Valentines day and what ever."  
She blushed and took the rose. "Um, t-thanks."  
Ally looked over at Donnie who was grinning at her. She gave him a 'shut up' look. April finished snacking on the cookies and placed the lid back on the box.  
"Hey, I need some help with my homework and my aunt's not home. You want to come and help me Don?"  
"O-oh sure! I'd love to."  
When they were leaving Don gave his brothers and friend a thumbs up. When they walked through the tunnels he thought to himself, 'I love Valentines Day.'

Story idea by Autogirl91. still taking ideas


	4. Chapter 4 T-phone

"See it anywhere Ally?"  
"Nope!"  
Donnie and Ally were looking through the lair, trying to locate his T-phone.  
"Where the heck did I put that thing?"  
"Hey guys!"  
Ally looked up from checking behind the T.V. and saw April.  
"Hey April!"  
"What are you two doing?"  
She pointed her tail at Don.  
" here lost his T-phone and is freaking out."  
"I am not freaking out. I'm just worried I dropped it during a fight with the Kraang or the Foot."  
April pulled out her T-phone and started looking through her contacts.  
"Why not try calling it? Hold on a second."  
"What? Wait APRIL DON'T-"  
Too late.  
*~tweet tweet tweet~*  
Turning bright red, Donnie looked down at the couch. Slowly, he reached down and pulled out his phone.  
"Um, hehe, found it."  
Ally and April looked at each other then April looked at Donnie.  
"Is that the ring tone you set up for me?"  
"Um, well, *clears throut* m-maybe."  
Ally snickered and quickly slapped her two paws over her mouth before she started laughing. Turning a darker shade of red, Donnie glared at Ally.  
"Okay, thanks for helping me Ally but now you can go."  
"Aaaaaw, but I want to see how you explain why you have Tweety Bird singing a love song for a ring tone."  
"OUT!"  
Be for Don could do anything to her, Ally took off for the exit.  
"Lookatthetime,gottorun,seeyoulaterAprilandDon!"  
After she left, April spoke up.  
"So, why do you have that as my ring tone?"  
He laughed nevously and rubbed the back of his head.  
"Um I, hehe, uh, I-I though it was a good ring tone for you."  
She raised an eye brow. Donnie sighed.  
"If you think it's weird I'll change it."  
"No way."  
"Wait what?"  
April giggled.  
"I think it's cute. Not weird."  
"R-really?"  
April walked over to him and patted his shoulder.  
"Of course. Trust me, ever since I meet you and your brothers, stuff like that isn't really weird to me."  
He couldn't really blam her for that one. Aprils phone started buzzing, she checked it to see she got a text from her aunt.  
"Hey, I have to go. Text you later?"  
"Sure, bye April."  
After she left a goofy grin formed on Donnies face.  
"Aaaaaaaw."  
"AH! ALLY!"  
Ally was hanging upside down from the ceiling.  
"I thought you left!"  
"I know right! Raph's been training me pretty well huh?"  
She jumped down to the ground.  
"You and April look so cute together! Good thing she liked that tweety bird ring tone, or that would have been awkward."  
"I thought you were going to help me with my feeling for her."  
Ally shrugged.  
"Doesn't mean I can't push your buttons now and then."

thank you Skadadle for the story idea! I'm still open for other peoples ideas. :)


End file.
